


meant to pee

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Futa, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Grinding, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Touching, Piss baby, Smut, heres another piss one for ya, hyunlip, peeing, theres no fucking, this time no one gets pee on their face tho promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: hyunjin is in a lovesick haze and believes her piss has magical powers or sumn ig and also the stars in the galaxy said lip is the love of her life so it MUST be true yupp!!
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 15





	meant to pee

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello!! :> I'm finally back from that longass break yeehaw! Was it for the better or worse? we about to find out homies :}

The sounds of slamming lockers and loud chitchat from the girls' team filled the room as everyone started to change into their volleyball uniforms. 

"Ready to work on that power serve?"

"Do you have an extra knee brace I can borrow during today's practice?"

"Lippie, are you really not gonna wear a bra again today?"

Even though there were many conversations going around, the girls talked loud enough for it to bounce off the walls and echo into the shower rooms. Where if by chance, some fang-toothed shy girl was hiding behind a shower curtain, she'd be able to hear every word clearly.

And if said fang-toothed girl also happened to have the biggest crush on Lippie from the volleyball team, you might want to quit giggling before it echoes back into the locker room! 

That bashful girl with the most lovesick crush on the volleyball player was the soccer team's captain, Kim Hyunjin. Who was supposed to be at practice with her own team at the moment, but had decided to cancel it without giving an excuse.

Hyunjin felt embarrassed because of the real reason she had cancelled practice, but maybe she'd make up an excuse like she decided to spontaneously try out for a singing survival show. People still try out for those, right? 

The shocking truth was she had a specific "hobby" that she loved to do weekly, except that she missed it yesterday. The voice inside her head kept nagging her throughout the day, so here she was, eagerly dancing in place. 

All she had to do was wait a few more minutes for the girls to leave. Hyunjin was smiling so big into her sweater paws, trying to calm down her giggling. Lippie isn't wearing a bra!

It was bad timing to be learning such personal information about her crush. She could feel herself getting excited below the waist now, too. No, no nonono. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

Hyunjin stopped giggling, sucked her lip inside her teeth and chewed on it while she begged her mind to think of awful, gross things that could help her keep the half chub from growing any more.

Her concentration was so dead set on that task, she hadn't noticed the team had cleared out of the locker room. The echo of the door, shutting behind the last player, knocked Hyunjin out of her haze. 

She creeped out from behind the shower curtain and walked until she stepped into the changing area the girls had just been in. Knowing for a fact that all the girls changed here almost everyday, naked all the way, didn't turn her on at all. Just one girl did.

The perfect and cutest woman on college campus and in the whole wide world, Kim Jungeun. But Hyunjin preferred to call her Lippie, her nickname given by everyone else. It just suited the soft girl so well, and Hyunjin would be lying if she said she didn't constantly spend hours a day dreaming about Lippie's plump lips. 

One day, I'll finally get to kiss you. Hyunjin grinned to herself. Now, to begin…

Hyunjin stopped walking when she got to a specific locker. A familiar locker she adores so much that she pays it a visit, weekly. Hyun liked to believe that if she consecutively marked the love of her life's possessions well enough, she'll somehow find her way into Hyunjin's arms. 

Last week, she got lucky because Lippie needed to wash her uniform anyway, so she got to stamp those cute tight shorts before they found their way into the team's laundry basket. But this week, the shy girl would have to settle on the locker that's been marked a million times before.

Hyunjin started to dance a little in place as she placed her hands over her groin. It was getting really difficult to hold in her pee, while she was really hard. She tried distracting herself by slamming her head onto her crush's locker, thinking maybe that type of pain could distract her stubborn cock. HMPH.

It eventually felt like it was softening, so she untied the frayed string that was currently holding her black sweatpants together. Her hand zoomed down her pants and went straight to stroking her aching shaft. Hyunjin was a horny menace, so why hide it? 

Maybe after I free all this pee, I can have a little more fun! Hehehe.

She took out the tip and aimed it towards the metallic door with her left hand, while keeping her right inside to gently stroke her base, which was still solid. Nnnghhh.

Hyunjin let out a deep sigh until drops finally began pouring out little by little, trickling and staining everything. AHHHHHH Y-YESSSS!

It always felt so amazing when she emptied herself onto Lip's belongings after holding it in all day. Today I've got a big load waiting for you baby! I know you'll come to me someday. It's written in the stars somewhere I just know it.

"AH-HAAGNNH" Hyunjin surprised herself when she yelled out, Touching herself while vacating her all of her piss for the girl of her dreams, the pleasure, immense, unlike the many other times she'd done it. 

God I can't wait to cum next on here. All for you my dearest Lippie.

A loud noise echoed throughout the room as someone unexpectedly opened the door. 

"F-fucking he-" she whispered to herself as she got her senses together and ran towards the showers. She was a mess trying to put her now flaccid penis back in her sweatpants without getting herself peed on. 

Standing and waiting around in the same spot as before, Hyunjin couldn't help but pout because she had not gotten to finish whizzing onto her woman's things.

The girl who walked back into the changing area hadn't seen Hyunjin scurrying away to hide. She'd been too busy singing the chorus from Lucid in her head to notice her as well as the small puddle on the floor she was about to step on.

As quick as a mockingbird flaps its wings, the poor girl slipped and fell down so hard on her back that her head hit the tile floor with impact. Hyunjin heard the noise, but it still took her a couple of minutes to have the guts to come out from hiding and take a peek.  
She finally started walking out, then turned into the changing room area where she instantly saw a pair of white legs on the floor with feet dressed in worn-out hot red sneakers. Only one girl on the volleyball team wore those sneakers.

There she was. The woman of her truest dreams and lovesick nightmares. The love of her life looked so adorable laying there unconscious on the floor. Hyunjin couldn't help but let out a giggle. HEHE THE PEE IS DOING ITS MAGIC ALREADY. JUST LIKE I KNEW IT WOULD! 

"LIPPIE YOU'RE HERE!" Hyunjin yelled in a singy-songy way, in which the princess is so happy she's met her knight in shining armor.

"I'm so happy baby! I knew you'd eventually come to me. The universe wants us to be together. It was written in the stars! One day, you'll consciously see th- Ah!" A pain in her nether regions interrupted her monologue. 

Seeing her crush brought her dick back to life, but also her bladder since it had not been emptied and was now equally begging for release.

"Lippie… I would've preferred if you were awake for our first time doing anything, but… please don't be upset with me later baby. I promise to make it up to you next time! Hehe." Hyun hovered over the girl's lifeless body, grabbed her arms and dragged her into the center of the changing room. We'll have more room and fun this way, yay!

She placed the girl's arms and legs straight down so they weren't awkwardly placed. Hyunjin fixed her legs on either side of her crush's hips and slowly squatted down onto her lap. 

There were a couple of hairs covering the front of Lip's face, so Hyunjin carefully pushed them behind her cute ear. I think I just fell more in love because of this ear…

She lowered her head down to sniff Lippie's beautiful blonde hair. Just as I imagined you'd smell, perfect with a hint of vanilla. 

Her nose accidentally brushed lightly against Lip's neck and it sent a million tingles throughout her body. Ninety-nine percent of those tingles went straight to alerting her already painfully hardened appendage. 

Hyunjin slowed her breathing and lifted her chin forward into her crush's neck. Her lips softly grazed the neck she'd always dreamed of touching. A quiet, innocent laugh escaped breathlessly from her, unable to believe this was finally happening for them.

Like second nature, her hips moved forward and grinded against the comatose body. Although her crush didn't have an erection like she did, it didn't stop her from wanting to be positioned cock-to-cock. A big hard sausage against a nerveless hotdog wiener. 

A delicate breathless moan filled with immense joy escaped Hyunjin, and she couldn't help but dainty giggle against Lip's neck.

"Baby, ahh, you make me feel so happy." She whispered in her lifeless lover's ear with a languished sigh. Hyunjin's arms that had been stretched forward over Lippie's head were now slithering their way lower. When her hands made it down to the girl's waist, she stretched both hands outward to hold and interlock with the other pair of hands.

Even though it was obvious the girl of her dreams wouldn't be moving much any time soon, she squeezed her cold fingers and held her breath for a couple of seconds in anticipation that she might just squeeze back.

Gasps of air followed by coughing came out of Hyunjin when a couple of seconds had recklessly turned into three minutes. 

Lippie. I know you're somehow here with me, too. You feel me against you, right? You're with me here in this moment, right? You love me too Lippie… don't you?

Hyunjin bit the inside of her cheek in hopes the pain could distract her from crying. I don't want her to see me like this!! She sniffed and sucked back any tears before they could slide down her face. 

"Lippie, please give me a sign that you're here, too."

The entire time Hyunjin was trying to calm herself from a near breakdown on top of her true love, she'd never stopped moving her hips against hers. Even with the slight pain of wanting to pee really bad, her cock remained hard and needy. 

Suddenly, something was different. Was there something… rubbing back?

"Lippie??" Hyunjin excitedly squealed when she felt her member twitching a bit against her own. She squeezed Lip's hands tighter and pecked her neck with tons of quick kisses. 

"I kn-new you loved me ba-ack!" She loudly moaned against Lip's neck, her kisses becoming more sloppy and messy on the fair white skin. It was almost like Hyunjin's actions were coming off a bit desperate. 

The excitement was all too much. She'd always hoped the woman of her dreams would someday reciprocate the same feelings, and she finally had! 

Lippie, you're harder now! Is this the most you can grow, baby? That's okay. You're still so perfect to me. 

Shaky, rough breathing was all that could come out of Hyunjin now. She wanted to whisper more beautiful things into the cutest ears she'd ever laid eyes on. 

She forced her eyes to stay open and look at the most beautiful face in the universe. So soft. So kind. So fucking sexy. 

L-lippie, I can't keep goin-ngg.

A pain in her stomach and bladder continued to bother her since she'd been interrupted earlier, but she wasn't about to stop right now. I can take a piss later, I just want to cum on her, for her right now…

A ball of heat formed at the pit of her abdomen and she felt the need to relieve herself soon. Hyunjin thought that it was only right to give her sweetheart a proper kiss before she made a mess of herself against those tight volleyball uniform shorts. At least Hyunjin's sweatpants were thick, and even though she wasn't wearing any boxers, her cum shouldn't soak through. Right? 

Hyunjin did a countdown in her head in order to gain courage. She continued her rugged motions on Lippie's full hard-on as she freed one of her hands and brought it up to caress the girl's cheek. 

"You're gonna have to be awake for our first official kiss, my princess. So don't worry, I'll save that moment for us both." When she finished her honest words, she lightly greeted her lover's chin with her lips then quickly pulled away to stare at her once more.

Her fangs were entirely out this time when she let out a desiring joyful giggle. Which was quickly interrupted by her whining because her agony and aching cock had become unbearable. 

Her breathing was more rushed and ragged as it moved uncontrollably in her sweatpants. W-wait am I g-going to cum or….? 

Hyunjin choked out a loud sobbed whimper as she, at last, let go. She felt the substance pouring out of her dick fast, almost as if it was liquid instead of her thick semen.

But wait. Oh no, Lippie your cute shorts…

"AA-Aahhh" the once shy girl happily whined again and threw her head back. Suddenly, the sting in her abdomen vanished and she was able to focus on her ongoing peegasm. 

"Lippie, my pants are so wet. You did this, my sweetie pie! I really am sorry I soaked into your pretty shorts that make your small ass look amazing." Whimpers turned into soft moans and soft moans turned into contented humming as her breathing slowed down. I love you so much. 

"Baby… I have to go now. This was so.. I'm speechless. You're amazing and I can't wait for us to do this again. I hope you somehow remember me when you wake up. Hehe." 

Hyunjin sat up and took a long meaningful last look at the woman she knew she'd one day marry. My piss spell really did work. I'm sure of it because it fatefully brought us together, baby. Please, remember me somehow… and come back to me again.

Hyun trailed her hand over Lip's collarbones and didn't stop going downward until it was placed over the soggy shorts. She squeezed the fabric and then lifted her hand to her face. 

The fingers were glistening under the bright lights in the locker room. She smiled proudly knowing that she was still able to mark her territory after all. 

She brought her hand down to Lippie's face and hovered her thumb over the still lips. Delicately, the thumb slowly brushed across them, leaving a faint line of her urine on there.

If Hyunjin thought Lippie was perfect before, she was now dazed trying to come up with a greater word to explain how she felt for this woman, in this very moment. 

But all good things eventually come (wink wink) to an end, so sadly Hyunjin stood up and got off her crush. She awkwardly fixed her dick in her damp sweatpants.

Hyunjin started to walk away, but turned around and blew a million kisses over to her limp princess. With one final wave goodbye, she was out of there like the Cheshire cat. 

Lippie's head was spinning and the ringing of the door closing loudly wasn't helping her headache. Pain is all she felt as she carefully opened her eyelids. She tried to get up, but instantly got scared when she took a deep breath and got a whiff of a familiar scent.  
That scent.

Fear took over her as her body was ready to enact in flight mode. She let out a deep sigh and told herself to run as fast as she could as soon as she was on her feet. 

Lip was up fast, but realized it might be best to call someone on her way to the campus office. As she began walking towards her locker's direction, she immediately slipped on something she hadn't seen.

Looks like Hyunjin really did have a big load waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading about urine again ♡ u da bomb dot com ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta :}


End file.
